time paradox and a murderer
by peacefull cat
Summary: felix and james have too take on difficult tasks in order too survive will relationships form or will murders happen bum bum bum! this is still in progress so stay tuned
1. Chapter 1

Cat: hi guys i am here with my friend James or as most people call him Penut

Penut: sup

Cat:o..k then

Penut: get on wit it

in tranzit mode

there were 2 guys in transit mode and there names were James and Felix,they heard a beep of a bus and they thought that this was there only hope to get out of this hell hole, Felix squealed with enjoyment and James just got his things together and helped felix with the same frenzie and enjoyment,if you looked at felix you would think he was a mad man with all his enjoyment.

Felix gave james a look that told him to open the door, james opened the door "come on lets go!" felix said with exitment then sudden panic when he turned around to a pack of zombies, he yelled a swear "fucking tits fuck" him and james ran for there lives and they ran into the bus "shut the DOOR!" screamed james "fine" teased felix(side note felix is my real name).

Felix shiverd in the corner of the bus "iam scared James that was close!" felix said "nah shit Sherlock this is a fucking apocalypse!" james said " oh look a girl who dose not know eney better" felix said "come on bro stop this shit we gotta survive" by this time they noticed the other people in the bus..." HOLY SHIT" said felix he jumped from his seat in the bus " hallo my name is dean and this is tyler" he said as he pointed at his friend "tyler is it you its me felix!" i run and hug tyler tightly.

i hug tyler and i start to cry "never leave me again" tyler just pushes me off and says "be strong" i just nod "wait your tyler hail right i saw you before" james said "you saw right" said tyler "just get out of our bus" dean said tyler punched dean in the stomach "my brother and a fan are here" james just gave tyler the finger and tyler just smirked and gave it back at him.

"dean dont be a dick" "too bad" "thats it" i said and i opend the bus door and i pushed him out "dick" tyler just said"oh well i did not like him eny way"

james: he sucked eny way

felix:yup bye


	2. how did i survive?

cat:James is not here :( but ill keep on puting him here i know him alot so i would know what he would say

James: fine

cat:lets go!

ages:

felix:15

James:18

Tyler:20

deveana: 14

on the bus

"James why did you do that!?" Felix screamed "I had too" James replyed, later on they stopped at a farm, Felix opened the door and walked out "come on its safe!" Tyler and James walked out of the bus,"its peaceful" Tyler said "yup" Felix replyed happyly.

Felix's pov

i saw a girl walking in the distance, i ran as fast as i could and i patted her on the back, she qiuckly turned around and shot me in the hand "fuck!" i said while grabbing my hand "ow my gosh iam so sorry" she said, Tyler and James came running to us "holy shit" Tyler said "come with us friend" i said and i shaked hands with her with my good hand,Tyler and James looked shocked.

we saw a big pack of zombies running towards us "shit!' i yelled "the bullet or felix's blood drew them here ether one are bad"Tyler said, we ran to the bus, when we got there me and the girl started looking for bandages,we found some at the back of the bus but by then i had passed out, she put the bandages on me,when i woke up i asked "what's your name?" i asked"deveana" i just nodded and i held up my hand "how did i survive?" i asked myself

we stopped at this house it had 3 rooms "can we stay there?" i said pointing to the house "sure" everyone said.

3 hours later

we had cleaned the zombies from the place and clam'd our rooms me and james shared a room me and him sleeped on oppeset side's, it was night time and we were ready for bed "James my hand hurts!" i wined "deal with it" i fell asleep really quick because of the blood lose.

cat:byebye

james:what wai-


	3. i loved that song

felix/cat: get on wit it

James: WHUY U SAY THAt

felix/cat:i dont own song of the century

felix's pov

i found a chalk outline of a pistol i touched it and i suddenly got a gun "wow" i said in awe "what is it felix?" james said "yeah bro whats up" tyler siad about a second after james,"Come touch this chalk outline".

30 seconds later

all the boys have a pistol we all had a smirk, i was standing next to a window when i felt a hand fiddle with my bandage and i screamed when a finger riped my bandage and i then felt a finger go inside of my hand "help me!" i screamed, James came over really fast and shot the thing "dont worry iam a doc " james said he looked at it for 5 minutes "your not infected " " thank g-god" 'my hero oh wait o shit iam falling for him (-_- ')'

later we stopped at a destroyed house that we can see has a radio in it, we fliped though the channels looking for survivrs we stumbled onto a channel play the song of the century by green day "fits does it not?" i said

sing us the song of the century.

thats loader then bombs and eternity,

the era of static and contro band leading us into the promised land.

tell us a story thats by candlelight.

waging a war and losing the fight.

they're playing the song of the century,

of panic and promise and prosperity.

tell me a story into that goodnight...

sing us a song for me..

felix was smileing "i loved that song"


End file.
